


Lick My Boots

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Seven Days (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Mr. Williams, I need to see you in my office," Olga said as she passed him in the hallway.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick My Boots

"Mr. Williams, I need to see you in my office," Olga said as she passed him in the hallway.

Danny frowned, but turned and followed her to her office. He wanted to protest, that he had something else he was doing - needed to do - but the tone of her voice indicated she was not in the mood to be patient.

Olga sat in the chair behind her desk and crossed her legs. "Close the door," she instructed when Danny stepped into the office. She watched him nervously do as she said and linger around the doorway. "Strip," she told him.

"I beg your pardon?" he half-stumbled over the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. He really hadn't meant to backtalk. If he could have reeled the words back into his mouth, he would have.

"You heard me, Mr. Williams," she said smoothly.

This time, he held his tongue. He peered over his shoulder to see if the small window in the door was covered. It wasn't. There was no adequate way to stall, so he peeled off his tie and button-down shirt. He toed off his shoes and slipped out of his trousers. Everything was folded neatly and placed on a nearby table. He stood by the door in nothing but his shorts and his socks.

Olga clucked her tongue at him. "I think we can do better than that," she said, her Russian accent clipping some of the letters short. She was a remarkable Domme. He can't remember where he met her, but they always found a way to play at the same location, strangely set-up like an office building. He actually kind of liked it.

Lifting each foot, one at a time, he peeled off his socks, then shucked away his shorts, adding those to the existing pile. The tile floor was cold on his bare feet. He stood, nervously, by the door, trying to block the little window.

"Crawl to me, Mr. Williams," Olga instructed, leaning back comfortably in her leather chair. She smiled as he knelt on the floor and moved across the tile as directed. He stopped at her feet and remained on his hands and knees. He really was very good. "Now, for being mouthy, you can lick my boots," she ordered and presented one of her knee-high boots to him.

Danny lifted his eyes to her without raising his head. The motion seemed to ask 'You want me to do what?' This, he did not ask. Instead, he lowered his head to do as she had ordered - lick her boots.

The taste of leather - true leather, not vinyl or plastic trying to pass as leather - filled his mouth. He wanted to recoil and make a face, because the taste was less than pleasant. Leather was not something he had ever considered consuming. However, when he heard Olga rumble something at him softly, his thoughts changed. She was getting off on either him licking her boots or watching him doing it. Either way, it meant he would expend as much energy as necessary to do the best job he could.

She was using this boot-licking task as a punishment for him, but given how much he could tell she was enjoying it, he turned it around to make it a task that, even if he didn't particularly like, he would do to please her. He licked all the way from her ankle to the top of her boot and sneaked his tongue out to swipe across her knee before he licked his way back to the toe of the stunningly long boot.

"I think you have been holding back on me, Mr. Williams. I will have to call you to clean all of my shoes," she said to him, passing a hand through his hair. "For now, do the other one." And she presented him with the boot from her other foot.


End file.
